


Comfort and Coping Mechanisms (Bucky Needs Both)

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: My Roommate is a Demon (and There is Going to be Trouble) [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Demon Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: “I just wanted to check on you.” Tony explained.“That’s it? You just wanted to check on me?” Was Tony playing mind games? Bucky didn’t doubt that Tony cared about him, but Tony wanting to check on him seemed out of nowhere.“Is it that weird?”Tony invites Bucky to Cats & Scones.Flirting happens. A "secret" is shared. Bonding happens.Good times.





	Comfort and Coping Mechanisms (Bucky Needs Both)

Bucky’s brain ached as much as his body. Exhaustion coursed through him like sludge. It was not alone though. He was sore and tired, but the endorphins from his workout flowed through him and made those physical pains enjoyable and fulfilling. It was empowering. If Natasha were with him, Bucky would have suggested they practise self-defense some more. 

Tony wouldn’t appreciate it though. As cooky as Tony could be, Bucky doubted Tony would enjoy it if Bucky waltzed into Cats & Scones with Natasha then proceeded to throw down with her. 

Bucky breathed in the smell of coffee as he entered the cat café. His eyes darted around the café in search of Thor. When he didn’t immediately spot the angel, his gaze landed on the corner where the cats ruled the roost. It almost looked like there were more humans on that side of the café than there were cats. 

“Bucky!” Tony hollered, and Bucky’s attentioned snapped to the counter where Tony stood next to Peter. 

Bucky took one last scan of the place. He relaxed. There was no Thor at the café today, just as Tony had promised. 

“We’ll continue this conversation later. Also, don’t forget inventory. I’m going to need that list,” Tony said to Peter. “Get Bucky a large, black cup of coffee. Unless you you want something else today,” Tony aimed at Bucky. “You can get a pastry as well.”

“Thanks, coffee is fine,” Bucky answered.

Peter nodded. He then smiled at Bucky and waved. “Hi, Mr. Barnes.” 

Bucky read the kid’s name tag, brain barely processing the word manager typed across the top of it. “Hey, Peter.” The memory was fuzzy, but Clint had mentioned off hand that he was surprised by who Tony had picked as manager. The kid’s baby face made him look real young, but if he was responsible and could give orders, then Bucky didn’t see any problem with letting the squirt run the place. 

He just hoped the kid was safe with Thor as a coworker.

“I’m so glad you could make it,” Tony said as he rounded the counter and approached Bucky. He lifted his arms as if he were going to hug Bucky then dropped them at his side. 

Bucky huffed. He slung his arms around Tony and pulled him in for a side hug. “So why did you need me to come here to talk?” It had been an odd morning. Well, not that strange. Bucky’s morning routine had been exactly that: routine. Everything had gone as it always did on mornings when Bucky had to go to work. The only difference was that Tony had sidled up next to Bucky and asked him to come by Cats & Scones after work. 

Bucky had had to explain that he had plans, but Tony had insisted and promised Bucky could come later in the evening — Tony just needed a rough idea of when so he could be sure to use his two hours of freedom from Clint to be there at the same time as Bucky. 

“I just wanted to check on you.” Tony rested the palm of his hand on Bucky’s back. With a light press, he guided Bucky toward an empty table. Tony extracted himself from Bucky’s arm to pull out the chair for Bucky. 

Bucky took the seat with a “Thank you” then waited for Tony to sit before continuing the conversation. 

“That’s it? You just wanted to check on me?” Was Tony playing mind games? Bucky didn’t doubt that Tony cared about him, but Tony wanting to check on him seemed out of nowhere. Sure, things had been rough for a while, but today wasn’t anything special. 

Bucky tried to conjure an idea for why Tony was suddenly interested in how he was doing, but his brain flopped down and gave up right away. Before Natasha and Bucky had worked on self defense they had spent hours researching supernatural creatures. They’d found mostly pop culture drivel, but there had been a few new and intriguing bits of information that they had found. They’d have to test that information to see if it was correct, but it was a starting point for them. 

Those hours of intense research had sapped Bucky’s brain of all its energy though. Someone could ask him an addition equation and he’d struggle to get the right answer. 

“Is it that weird?” Tony asked.

“When you could have just asked me at home, yeah, it is.” 

“I wanted to ask you in private though.” Tony propped his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together to create a place for him to rest his chin. “Or as close to private as we can get.” Tony pointedly glanced around the café. 

Bucky mimicked the action, and caught Peter approaching with two cups of coffee and two cookies on a plate. 

“Don’t mind me.” Peter placed the plate of cookies on the center of the table then set the two cups of coffee in front of Bucky and Tony. 

Bucky muttered his thanks and Peter gave a nod before rushing to the counter to take the order of someone who’d just walked into the café.

“He’s sweet,” Bucky remarked. 

Tony beamed. “Like sugar. He’s not a pushover either. I knew he would be a great manager, and that he’d mesh well with Thor.” 

Bucky’s stomach plummeted at the angel’s name. He didn’t know what to say to Tony’s comment. He didn’t know anything about Peter, and he barely knew anything about Thor. He just knew the angel was an asshole with a bigger ego than Tony. 

Tony wrapped his hands around his cup. A sad yet fond smile spread across his face. “You probably don’t want to talk about Thor.” 

“And you probably do,” Bucky grumbled. 

“Yes and no. I want to talk about you, and how I hired Thor.” 

Bucky took a deep breath. He leaned back in his chair. His stomach was in knots, the words in his head were jumbled mess. “I don’t have the capacity to be diplomatic.” 

Tony’s exaggeratedly widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows. “You can be diplomatic?”

Bucky scowled and feinted kicking Tony’s in the shin. “Very funny. You should become a comedian.” 

“Who says I’m not one?” Tony winked. 

“Flirt with your boyfriend, not with me.”

“You could become my boyfriend.” 

“I’d have to date you first.” Bucky picked up his coffee and slurped it up. The rich flavor punched him in the face. He startled and pulled the cup from his mouth. The coffee didn’t look like anything special, but it tasted amazing. “This is pretty good.” 

“Thank you. I’m glad you approve.” Tony’s fingers tapped along his cup. “There is a part of me that would like to apologize about Thor. Another part of me feels rather indignant towards that first part.” 

There went the pleasant conversation. Bucky drew in a deep breath that raised his shoulders. He exhaled, and his shoulders dropped. “You don’t owe me an apology, Tony. Yeah, I’m not happy about you hiring Thor, but you don’t need my permission. I’m your roommate; I don’t get a say in your business ventures. Much as I rather leave the guy stranded and on his own, it’s not my call.” Bucky huffed. “Heck, the fact that you helped the guy out says you’re nicer than me.” 

“I’m not nice,” Tony stated. “I have my reasons. None that I can state, in case Thor is in his apartment and can overhear.” 

Bucky shrugged. “I don’t think there is anything that would have made me help Thor after what he did, so you’re still a better person than me.” 

Tony’s brows knitted as his lips pressed together. 

Bucky didn’t get what Tony was so bent out of shape about. Everything he said was true. 

Tony pushed out his chair and stood up. “Let’s go.” 

“Go? Go where?” Bucky grabbed his cup and held it tightly. “I’m not done yet.” 

“Take the cup, I’ll bring it back later.” Tony walked around behind Bucky and pulled Bucky’s chair back like it was empty. 

The ease in which Tony moved Bucky surprised him. Then he remembered that Tony was a demon. Tiberius had held Bucky like he weighed nothing at all when he’d attacked. Bucky shouldn’t be surprised that Tony could move him with just as much ease. 

Bucky had just grown so used to Tony that he’d forgotten that Tony was more than someone who was magically tethered to Clint and had the ability to teleport. 

Bucky rose out of the chair and snatched one of the cookies off the plate. Tony grabbed him by the elbow and led him out of the cat café. 

“So where are we going?” Bucky asked again. 

“Not far. Just follow me for a minute.” 

Bucky did so. He munched on his cookie as Tony weaved them in and out of pedestrian traffic. As Tony had promised, they had walked for about a minute when Tony stopped them in front of a magazine stand that also sold bouquets of flowers. 

“I don’t want what happened to you with Tiberius to happen again.” Tony’s hand was still on Bucky’s elbow, and he squeezed tight. “Right now, Steve has the hammer, and after our upcoming camping trip he should be able to wield it.  That still leaves you and Clint vulnerable. I’m getting you two protection. Loki’s looking for some weapons, but in return, I have to look after Thor.” 

“I thought Loki hated Thor.”

Tony held up his hand and wobbled it. “It’s complicated, but as far as what you say in front of Loki: yes, Loki hates Thor. They are siblings,” Tony tacked on the last sentence like it explained everything. 

In many ways, it did. 

“Wait so, Loki is getting us…” Bucky eyed the passersby and the woman working the magazine stand. No one was giving Tony or Bucky a second glance unless it was to glare at them for standing in the middle of the sidewalk. “...weapons?” 

Tony held up his hands in a defensive yet flippant manner. “I know, I know. Probably not the person you trust most with the task, but with my limitations, it will take me longer to track down weapons suitable to you two. Loki may not be the most likable guy, but he comes through on his deals.” 

“That’s great.” Relief rushed through Bucky. “That’s really great.” His vocabulary was failing him. Anxiety had been shadowing him everyday since Tiberius had attacked him at work. Practising self defense and researching supernatural beings only went so far when came to soothing him. Knowing that Tony was working on getting him a weapon that he could use to protect himself or his boyfriends was such a relief that it knocked the last bit of tension out of his body. 

It also knocked away his inhibitions. 

Bucky shoved his cup of coffee onto the top of the magazine stand. He stepped into Tony’s space and swept Tony into his strongest embrace. The aroma of coffee and sweets along with Tony’s body wash filled his senses. 

Tony tensed in his arms. He relaxed. “Thank you.” 

Tony’s hands shyly touched Bucky’s waist. “Whoa. If I had known getting you a weapon would make you this happy, I would have done it sooner.” 

“It’s not about the weapon.” Bucky gave Tony a squeeze then rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. “It’s peace of mind.” 

One of Tony’s hands glided from Bucky’s waist to the cradle of his back. The touch was soft, delicate, and comforting. “Sorry. I knew you were frazzled. Didn’t realize how much. I would have told you sooner.” 

Bucky straightened; he still held on to Tony. He’d have to let go soon to avoid things becoming awkward, but for a few more seconds he could show Tony his appreciation through the physical act. “You told me now. That is enough.” Bucky placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders, gave them a pat, then stepped out of their embrace. He picked up his coffee and smiled at Tony. He took a deep breath. “Wow. Everything feels so good right now.” 

Tony frowned. 

Bucky opened his mouth to say something that would erase whatever worries were occupying Tony’s thoughts, but Tony held up a silencing finger. 

Tony plucked a bouquet of flowers out from the bucket by the magazine stand. He then reached into his pocket and handed the stand’s attendant a few bills with a mutter of “Keep the change.” 

Tony offered Bucky the bouquet. “I know it’s not much, but here.”

Bucky shook his head. “Tony, I’m fine.” 

“Of course you’re fine. Look at you.” Tony smirked and made a show of checking out Bucky. “You’re the epitome of fine, which is why you deserve flowers. Now take them, or else I will be forced to order twelve dozen roses and have them sent to the apartment. You know if I do that, I will have to triple the order. I can’t just send you roses. Clint and Steve will need some too.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Or you could just not buy the flowers.” Bucky took the bouquet into his arm. He nestled it into the crook of his elbow. “Weirdo.” 

Tony shook his head. “Nope. I must spoil you three. Nothing weird about that.” 

Bucky snorted in amusement. “I can’t wait to go camping and see how you handle roughing it.” 

Tony poked Bucky’s bicep. “Bucky-babe, I lived in Hell. You don’t know rough.” 


End file.
